1. Field
The embodiment relates to a light emitting device.
2. Background
The embodiment relates to a light emitting device package.
Studies for a light emitting device and a light emitting device package have been actively pursued.
A light emitting device, which is made of, for example, a semiconductor material, is a semiconductor light emitting device or a semiconductor light emitting diode to convert electrical energy into light energy.
When comparing with another light source such as a fluorescent lamp or an incandescent lamp, the light emitting device has advantages such as low power consumption, a semi-permanent life span, a rapid response speed, safety, and an eco-friendly property. In this regard, various studies have been performed to replace the conventional light sources with the semiconductor LEDs.
The light emitting devices have been increasingly used as light sources for various kinds of lamps used in indoors and outdoors, back-light units of liquid crystal displays, display devices such as electric signboards, and lighting devices such as street lamps.